


RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!!

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Randy/Paige<br/>So I chose to write this garbage where Randy scares Paige (hence the title, idk I thought I was funny)<br/>Pairing(s): Randy OrtonxPaige</p>
            </blockquote>





	RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!!

“Put up your dukes and let’s get down to it. Hit me with your best shot, why don’t you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot, fire away!” Paige sings at the top of her lungs, completely off key.

 

She’s the only one in the gym since its so early, and is enjoying her long workout. She hums along to the next song, hopping onto the treadmill for a quick run.

 

A few minutes later, she feels like someone is watching her, so she gets off the treadmill and looks around, shrugging when she doesn’t see anyone.

 

She walks over to the mats to do some post-workout stretching, she’s completely immersed in her stretches that she’s completely oblivious to everything around her.

 

“BOO!” Randy yells, sneaking up behind her.

 

She jumps about 3 feet in the air, screeching “What the fuck?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

 

Randy shakes his head “no, just trying to have a little fun.” He says, and she can see the hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Righttt. Well my workouts done so I’m gonna go.” She says, making a break for it “BYE!”

 

He grabs her by the wrist “wait. I wanted to know if you’d grab dinner with me?”

 

“After you almost gave me a heartattack? Lemme think…….. Uh NO!”

 

“C'mon please? Any where you want.”

 

Paige sighs “alright, alright, fine.”

 

Randy smiles “great! I’ll pick you up at 7.” And with that he releases her wrist and she all but sprints out the door.


End file.
